1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved multiple disk drive storage enclosure. More particularly, the invention relates to a housing for multiple disk drives in a peripheral device such as one for SCSI hard disk storage wherein a maximum number of drives may be stored in a minimum space.
2. Related Art
Add-on disk storage devices are very common in the computer industry. However, most of these drives require separate power supply and enclosure for the various drives. The present invention differs from these structures in that separate enclosures for each drive within the main enclosure are not required, and as a result, in the present invention the size and complexity of the unit is considerably reduced.